Oracle 77: Engine Start! The Race Of Armored and Chariot Fighters
Oracle 77: Engine Start! The Race Of Armored and Chariot Fighters (機関スタート！アーマードとチャリオットファイターズの人種 Kikan sutāto! Āmādo to Chariotto Faitāzu no jinshu) is the seventy-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Rie challenged Anaira and Hiroyo again in a race competition after their first race competition which she was defeated by Anaira and Hiroyo. Unfortunately after the race, she was arrested by the police officers immediately after they reached to Hirakawa City Hall. Plot After the battle, Anaira and Hiroyo was seen by the city councilors who came outside the city hall. Councilor Naomi asked them about what happened, and Anaira replied that Rie escaped away after they defeated her. She also said that she might return back and continue to pursue her plan to change the result of the investigation. Councilor Naomi said to her that she will face her charges someday once she get arrested by the authorities. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Rie came back after her defeat. There she hurriedly headed to the war room alone to conduct another plan. Mayor Akazawa saw her, and asked her about her next move. Rie replied him that he doesn't need to know about her next plan because it was her secret plan, and left afterwards. Returned back to TransHead TV Media Center after they defeated Rie, Anaira and Hiroyo came to the office. There they asked about the result of the investigation. Irie said that it was confirmed by the authorities that Rie was the true mastermind of the Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Because of what she found out, Anaira said that it's about time to punish Rie. And the Armored Fighters agreed. Also, she said that she will going back to work for a while immediately, and left the office. Chisato and other Armored Fighters told to Irie that they will be going back to their respective jobs immediately. On the other hand; Minori, Ryoko and Haruka told them that they will heading back to their school immediately. Still in TransHead TV Media Center at night, Anaira continued reviewing the news stories she received. Moments later, Erika came in and she noticed that her daughter continue working even at night. Anaira, on the other hand, saw Erika standing and smiling in front of her. She greeted her mother a good evening, and Erika greeted her back. She asked her if she's already took her dinner, and Anaira replied nothing. Because of this, Erika treated her daughter to the cafeteria to take a dinner with her. And she agreed. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Police Director General Masashi Hirai came in to conference hall to talk to the local officials. There he told to Kyoko and the city councilors that the National Police will cooperate to conduct an immediate arrest to Rie once the arrest warrant was released by the Hirakawa City Regional Trial Court. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, after thinking a possible method to make her plan successful, Rie had an idea. Since she challenged Anaira, and also Hiroyo, in a race competition, Rie decided to challenge them again in a race competition in order to make her plan against Anaira became successful. Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Anaira asked Erika about the investigation since she and the Armored Fighters already found out that Rie was the mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Erika said that anytime the Hirakawa City Regional Trial Court will release an arrest warrant against Rie. Also, the National Police said that they will cooperate with the Hirakawa City Government to arrest her immediately. Because of what she found out, Anaira sighed and said that her name was finally cleared up after she was being accused by Mayor Akazawa and Rie for being a criminal. Erika, on the other hand, said that everyone proves that her daughter is innocent. In Hayashibara Mansion, Fatima told to Minori, Ryoko and Haruka to sleep early so that they will wake up early for their class tomorrow, and they were agreed. As the kids went to their room to sleep, Hiroyo came in and asked Fatima to talk to her privately in the terrace, and Fatima agreed. At the terrace, Hiroyo showed to Fatima her necklace. She asked her who gave it to her, and Hiroyo said that her older sister gave it to her a pair of necklace, while the other pair of necklace was already worn by her older sister, in order to remember how much she love her. Fatima asked her if she missed her older sister, and Hiroyo said that she missed her very much. She stared at the night sky and said that she want to see her older siblings someday, especially her older sister. Meanwhile in her office at TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira held her necklace and remembered her childhood memories along with her younger sister named Hiroyo. She hoped that someday she will reunite with her, and to tell her that she missed her very much. Moments later, she received an email from Rie that she challenged her and Hiroyo in their next race competition. The next day, a group of Chariot Soldiers invaded Nakamura District. Luckily, the Armored Fighters came in their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. They defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, Irie asked them if they were okay, and the people said that they were okay. Also, they thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them, and thanked them back. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo asked Anaira about what happened. Anaira said that Rie challenged them in a race competition, and she also said that she secretly called the authorities to arrest Rie immediately, since the arrest warrant was released by the Hirakawa City Regional Trial Court this morning. Hiroyo, on the other hand, said that it was a good idea. Moments later, Anaira received an email from Rie that they will meet at Kawamura District to have compete her in a race competition. Because of this, they decided to head on to the location immediately. As they headed on to Kawamura District, they saw Rie sitting on a motorbike. There she asked them if they brought the authorities to arrest her, and Anaira said that only she and Hiroyo were came in, and they didn't brought the authorities to arrest her. They transformed themselves into their respective armor forms, and Rie told them that they're going to race throughout Kawamura District. Hiroyo asked her if there's a reward to the winner, and Rie said that they must hand over the Armor Keys if she wins. But Anaira said that she must hand over the Chariot Key if they win, and they were agreed. Afterwards, Anaira and Hiroyo summoned their respective vehicles, and they whispered to each other that their plan has already started. Then Rie told them to set up their respective racing positions, and the race started. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko and the city councilors were standing by for the immediate arrest on Rie together with the members of National Police. Hiroko asked Kyoko on why Anaira and Hiroyo decided to accept Rie's challenge to have a race with her. Kyoko replied that they accept the challenge not just to have a race with her, but to force her to surrender to the authorities and admit to herself and the authorities that she is the mastermind of the explosion. As they racing throughout Kawamura District, Anaira and Hiroyo overtake Rie and they were in the lead. They speed up their vehicles and changed their direction to head on to Hirakawa City Hall. When Rie found out that the two Armored Fighters changed their direction, she decided to chase them in the same direction, without knowing to herself that she might be heading on to Hirakawa City Hall. Meanwhile, Irie came to the Hirakawa City Hall, and she saw a group of police officers who were standing by in front of the city hall building. There she asked Kyoko what was happening, and Kyoko replied her that they were waiting for Anaira and Hiroyo as they brought up Rie which was to be arrested by the police officers. Hiroko told her that they conduct a race until they will reach to the city hall along with Rie so that the police officers will arrest her. Back in the race, Rie using her Chariot Saber to attack Anaira and Rie, but her attack was deferred by them using Armored Dagger and Armored Chaser Saber respectively. Then Rie asked them why did they changed their direction, and Hiroyo told her to shut up. Anaira, on the other hand, told her that they were looking for the finish line to gain a victory over her, and she also told her to keep quiet. Because Rie didn't believe what Anaira and Hiroyo said to her, she kept continue firing them using her Chariot Saber. On the other hand, Anaira and Hiroyo continue to avoiding Rie's attack, until Hiroyo used her Armored Chaser Saber to defer Rie's attack. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, the Chariot Fighters watched the race between Rie and the two Armored Fighters thru live feed. Mayor Akazawa can't believe that Rie continued to compete against Anaira and Hiroyo in a race. Mateo, on the other hand, said that it will be a dead end for Rie because they were heading now on Hirakawa City Hall. Because of what Mateo said, Mayor Akazawa felt disappointed, and he called Rie an idiot. As they reached to Hirakawa City Hall as their race ends, Anaira and Hiroyo stopped in front of the city hall building. Rie, on the other hand, also stopped her motorbike and asked them why they were in Hirakawa City Hall. Anaira, while de-transformed back into her civilian form, said to her that it was the time to sent her in jail. Hiroyo, also told her that she will face the charges for being the mastermind of the Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Because of what she found out, Rie got mad and got her Chariot Saber to start attacking them. And when she started to attack, her Chariot Saber was forcibly confiscated by Hiroyo. Anaira, on the other hand, took out her Chariot Key and Chariot Unlocker, making her to de-transform back into civilian form. Afterwards, they sent Rie to the police officers and she was arrested thereafter. As her hands were restrained using handcuffs, Rie told to Anaira that she won't forgive her for arresting her for no reason. She also said that she will tell the truth that Anaira was the true mastermind of the explosion, and she was sent to the police mobile and left afterwards. After Rie was arrested by the police officers, Irie told to Anaira and Hiroyo that they made a right idea in order to arrest the true mastermind, and they were agreed what she said. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, the Chariot Fighters got dismayed when they found out that Rie was arrested. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa decided to head on to Hirakawa City immediately to visit and confront Rie in jail, and left. On the other hand, as Irie noticed that Anaira held the Chariot Unlocker and Chariot key which was confiscated from Rie, she asked her what will she do on the Chariot Fighter Equipment she confiscated. Anaira replied her that she will keep the Chariot Fighter Equipment to Erika's secret hideout so that Rie will never see and use it anymore. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Police Director General Masashi Hirai (平井 真史 Hirai Masashi): Kotaro Nagaoka (長岡 浩太郎 Nagaoka Kōtarō) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 57, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 77: Halloween Murder Scatters Everywhere, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 12, and Never Surrender episode 46. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes